


I See Fire

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, Drama, Gen, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And if the night is burning / I will cover my eyes (Ed Sheeran)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathiann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/gifts).



> Written as a part of the Great Stocking Swap 2013 on Paint It Red.

When they couldn’t run any longer they simply slumped down on the tiled floor, coughing and desperately panting for breath. Smoke and fire were all around them, there was no way out of that raging inferno; all they could do was wait for the rescue teams – or their own death, whichever came first.

“I’m sorry,” Jane murmured softly, his arm pulling her further against his chest. “I never wanted it to end this way.”

“Yeah,” she nodded simply. “Me neither.”

Her thoughts instinctively went to Wayne; they hadn’t been together for quite a long while now, and yet she knew he wouldn’t find it easy to deal with her untimely death. All she could do was hope that he would eventually find the strength to get on with his life, as opposite to what had happened to the man that was currently resting his chin on top of her head.

She had a feeling that he was thinking of Lisbon, all the missed opportunities that they’d let slip right through their fingers until it was too late. A lone tear slipped down her cheek, and she felt his lips brush gently against her brow.

At least they wouldn’t die alone.


End file.
